


My Unspoken Words

by darkthunder1589



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexuality, Comfort, Daydreams, Drugs, Hanahaki Disease, Kinda, Love, Minor mention of blood, Poetry, Shakesphere References, Sleep disorders, Trans, Transgender, Vague mention of self harm, non binary, personal, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkthunder1589/pseuds/darkthunder1589
Summary: Some poems that I wrote.





	1. Frozen Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku

Frost grows at my feet  
And again I am alone  
With the empty trees


	2. A Love of Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Much Depends Upon

So much depends  
upon

A favorite  
book

Yellowed with   
age

Pages worn   
by love


	3. The Melody of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended Metaphor

Life is a song,   
Each one is different.  
Sometimes it is happy.   
Sometimes it is sad.  
Sometimes it is fast.  
Sometimes it is slow.  
Sometimes the meaning is clear,  
And sometimes you have to search for it.   
Sometimes it will make you smile,  
And sometimes it will make you cry.  
Each one is different,  
But still beautiful in its own way.


	4. Free Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about anxiety

A harsh shove sends me over  
Into a seemingly endless free fall.  
My mind fills with static  
And the world spins around me.  
I desperately grasp for  
something to steady me,  
But everything is out of reach.  
My breath is stolen from my lungs  
By the cold hands  
Wrapped around my heart.  
They squeeze until I can bare no more,  
Tears cascading down my face.  
I feel like it will never stop,  
Yet my feet never left the ground.


	5. Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was reading some things about the Hanahaki disease and decided to write some poems about it

Flowers from my lungs  
Spill past my lips when you're near  
In sweet agony


	6. Flower Pots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another poem about Hanahaki disease

My room is filled with flower pots  
Overflowing with petals.  
I can hardly bear to look at them  
A constant reminder of what will never be. 

My room is filled with flower pots  
Overflowing with petals.  
I feel like I'm drowning   
As my lungs produce more. 

My room is filled with flower pots  
Overflowing with petals.  
You never seem to notice   
The blood stained roses I hide behind my back. 

My room is filled with flower pots  
Overflowing with petals.  
I want to blame you for my pain  
But I know it's my fault for falling in love. 

My room is filled with flower pots  
Overflowing with petals.  
And this cursed beauty  
Is the last thing I will ever see.


	7. Sleep Disorders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to write some poems for psychology class. Here's mine about sleep disorders.

Laying in bed with no end in sight,  
Not being able to sleep through the night.  
Thrashing and screaming with no escape,  
Regular nightmares just can’t relate.  
Sleeping and waking at the flip of a switch,  
Everyday activities develop a hitch.  
Unconsciously choking on air they can’t get,  
Frantically trying to get through the fit.  
Sleep walking and talking people see no harm in.  
Because most of those people have it in common.  
Sometimes it’s not easy to sleep,  
Especially not without making a peep.


	8. Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about daydreams.

Drifting away from a world unwanted,  
Being able to live a dream undaunted.  
Things that could never be true,  
Here there is no stopping you.  
Heroes, monsters, adventures, and more  
There are endless possibilities in store.  
Beware not to lose yourself in this life,  
The lack of focus can cause you much strife.  
Fantasies can be very fun,  
Just make sure you know when to be done.


	9. Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about drugs.

Piercing skin and downing pills,  
The road away is a test of wills.  
A momentary high before the fall,  
It doesn't just hurt you it hurts us all.  
Calm or happy you can chose,  
Just know that it's all a ruse.  
A dangerous line between life and death,  
Beware what you take in with your breath.  
The dangers come in more than you think,  
A liquid death is like swimming in ink.  
Be careful what you put in yourself,  
Beware of what's beyond the shelf.


	10. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a couple of months ago when I was having some pretty bad anxiety and completely forgot to post it.

Sinking,  
I keep reaching up but my feet sink further,  
The weight in my chest pulling me down.   
Face blank,  
Brain fuzzy,  
Body shaking.   
Stumbling down a path lit by a single candle,  
The flame flickering in a harsh breeze.   
Gravel shifting beneath my feet,   
I’m waiting for the moment when it slips from under me,  
Wondering if I’ll be ready enough to catch myself.   
Standing with ice at my feet and flames in my head,  
I wonder when everything will clear.   
For the time being,  
Sleep seems like the perfect escape.


	11. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this write after the one before this.

Breathe.   
In,  
Out,  
In,  
Out.  
1,2,3,  
4,5,6.   
What do you see?  
What do you hear?  
Slowly,  
Deeply,  
Calmly,  
Breathe.   
It’s funny how something so important  
Is taken for granted.   
All until  
It starts to get hard.


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m single and decided to pour my bisexual heart out

Whenever I think about love  
The picture always changes.   
A girl with long, blonde hair  
Or a boy with bright blue eyes.   
A boy born with the wrong parts,  
Or a person who doesn’t care either way.   
Blue, green, brown eyes.   
Blonde, brunette, black hair.   
Short, tall, big, skinny.   
None of those things really matter   
Because there are parts of the picture  
That always stay the same.   
Soft lips, warm hands, long cuddles.   
Late nights, shared laughs, quick glances.   
Big smiles, stolen kisses, full hearts.   
And those are the things   
I really care about.   
I can’t wait.


	13. Just Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I usually feel when I try to talk to my family about my anxiety

Please stop telling me it’s fine.  
Stop saying that I’m overreacting.  
I already know that.  
Your words do nothing  
But make me feel even worse.  
I know it’s fine.  
I know I’m overreacting.  
It’s just that part of my brain  
Is telling my body  
That something is wrong.  
And the rest of my brain  
Isn’t strong enough  
To correct it yet.  
I don’t need someone  
To tell me what I already know.  
Just hold me.  
Hold me  
While I shake and ramble  
Letting lose  
All the thoughts running through my overreacting mind  
That we both know aren’t true.  
Just hold me  
And let me feel you near.  
Because when my mind finally quiets down,  
Even if it’s just for a minute,  
At least I know one thing is true.  
That even when my mind  
Gives me fake problems with myself,  
Or overwhelms me  
With thoughts of the future,  
I’ll know that I have someone with me  
When I come back.  
Someone warm to guide me back  
From the cold enveloping me.  
Someone I can cling to  
So the shadows  
Won’t be able to drag me down.  
So please  
Just hold me.  
And I will know,  
Without spoken words,  
That everything will be alright.


	14. Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not very good but the idea for this poem has been in my head for a while now

Sometimes I imagine my veins as wires.  
But there’s only two,  
A red and blue one.   
I see my wrist opened up  
Like the inner workings of a bomb.   
I picture scissors in my left hand   
Shaking, because I’m not left handed,  
And for other reasons too.   
I place the blades around the wires  
And wonder what I would see  
If I snapped them closed.   
Sparks  
Or blood.


	15. By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is actually kinda personal to me because it’s about someone I have a crush on. Plus there is a copious amount of Shakespeare references (not just to his works but also to different phrases and saying he had coined but people don’t realize) in this because I am a huge nerd.

Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  
Bright, full of life, and sometimes too hot to handle.  
Your golden heart has blinded me.  
I stand here with baited breath  
Naked in all my truth.  
I’m not even acquainted with my own desires,  
But I know with you I will sigh no more.  
Come with me on this world stage  
To sing our perfect sonnet.  
For I once called you Juliet  
But now I know you Romeo.  
Come what may  
I shall be your Viola.  
Strong and sweet,  
To protect and love you.  
I shall sew my heart to my sleeve  
For you to always see.  
For what need I for a name  
If I have your heart.


End file.
